Doom Will Befall Upon Us
by Bubbles Niccals
Summary: Me and the Gorillaz meet IZ! Wahoo!
1. Doom Will Befall Upon Us

A cross~over story about the Gorillaz, me, and IZ!  
  
  
  
Doom  
  
  
  
Zim sat in his lab staring at his big computer. He began typing in random things. He was trying to think of another plot to get rid of Dib and bring doom upon the world. GIR came up to him sipping his Slurpy. GIR was huggling his lil squeaky pig. He was looking as his idle. On the screen were four Gorillaz… well, not the monkey kind, but the singer kind. Bubbles was with them.  
  
"Look GIR!" said Zim, "These are the most famous people that these earthlings call Gorillaz! Getting rid of them will make all the filthy humans so horribly miserable! But, no, I am smarter than to just get rid of them, I, Zim, will control them!! With the Gorillaz under my power, I can send messages to humans to listen to me, INVADER ZIM!!!!!!"  
  
GIR danced around happily singing the doom song. Outside the Gorillaz and Bubbles were walking and talking. Bubbles was giggling and holding on to Murdoc's arm. They were on Zim's street, walking down the sidewalk and coming ever closer to his house. Zim was ready for them and walked outside, leaning against the lawn gnome, waiting for them.  
  
Bubbles spotted the alien ran up to him. "OMG IT'S SO CUTE!!!" she squealed, and began huggling Zim tightly. Invader Zim's eyes started popping out as Bubbles began squeezing his guts out. He kicked and kicked and was finally let go of after being glomped three times by Bubbles.  
  
"Stop!" said Zim, raising a hand. I have come to take over the earth and DOOM WILL BEFALL UPON YOUR FILTHY DOOMED HEADS!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Get out of our way, you 'lil piece of shit!" said Murdoc, kicking the poor alien. Zim fell over and rubbed the huge gash on his head.  
  
"FILTHY HUMAN! FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!" 


	2. Very Welcome Uninvited Guests

We left off with Zim telling Murdoc that he "shall pay" This chapter doesn't really have much story, it's just a lil comic relief and I guess some time to get to know the characters. ^-^  
  
Murdoc blinked. Him pay? I think not. He immediately started laughing, then it got worse, and pretty soon he was rolling on the ground in tears because he thought it was so funny. Zim was getting pretty mad now. He clenched his fists before he screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU FEAR ME, DISGUSTING HUMAN?!?! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLANCE!" with that, Zim summoned GIR to his side. Upon seeing GIR, both Noodle and Bubbles glomped the little robot, pinching its cheeks and telling it how cute it was. GIR smiled at the humans and showed them his piggy doll. You could here "awwws" and "how cutes" coming from the two girls as they allowed GIR to bring them inside the house to watch cartoons with him.  
  
Zim turned his head around and blinked. Then Murdoc shouted, "WHERE THE BLOODY 'ELL'S THAT METAL TOY TAKIN' MAH GIRL?!?!" and with that he stormed into Zim's house. Russ called after Murdoc that it just might not be safe, but of course, Murdoc was too peeved to listen and Russ had to drag 2-D into the house after Muds.  
  
"MUAHAHAHA! Those disgusting humans were led right into my trap! Now I shall invoke my wrath upon them!" Zim thought as he rubbed his hands together. All the others had gone inside, leaving Zim just standing there. "Wait for me!" he ran in after them.  
  
Inside the house, GIR and Noodle were watching a cartoon about monkeys with their eyes wide and glued to the screen. They were both hugging little piggy dolls. Bubbles was playing around with Zim's elevators, a worried Murdoc following her. Russ just stood there, being the gentleman that he was. 2-D followed around Zim, his eyes widening at every new item he saw. "Wot's thot?" he kept asking. Zim was getting really angry at this one. 2-D picked up a ray gun and aimed it at Zim. "Wot's this?" he asked.  
  
"DON'T…" Zim started, but he was zapped with the laser and was covered in ash, "touch that."  
  
2-D blinked. "Oi, I'm sorray mate, 'ere, lemme 'elp you!"  
  
"Stay back monstrous creature!" 2-D blinked again and then continued to follow Zim.  
  
Zim, once again, sat at his computer. He was trying to think of something he could out the Gorillaz and Bubbles in while he concocted a plan to destroy them. He started screwing in nuts and bolts in a steel trap that would hold them all still, when up from behind him, came 2-D. "WOT'S THAT?!" Zim jumped like a mile high and got himself stuck in the contraption. He kicked feet about and yelled for GIR to help him out, but GIR was to busy watching TV with Noodle. 2-D, being the dumb-arse that he was, released Zim, who brushed himself off and glared at 2-D, making him leave and go upstairs.  
  
"Now, back to work," Zim mumbled to himself. Just as he said that, Dib came bursting through the door with Gaz at his side.  
  
Ooooooo I left you people at a cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? You must now ponder that question until I add another chapter. 


	3. When Satanists Meet Satanists

Not really much of a story in this part, just a lil comic relief ^-^  
  
Gaz looked left, she looked right, then she looked…. at Murdoc? Her eyes opened all the way. He had an upside down cross around his neck. Wow. She looked down and glanced at her skull necklace. She skipped (OMG, Gaz would kill me if she found out I wrote that she "skipped") over to Murdoc and said lifelessly, "Hi, I'm Gaz. Who are you?"  
  
"Murdoc"  
  
"Murdoc," she repeated, "You a Satanist too?"  
  
Murdoc gave Gaz a "duh" look and said, "DO I LOOK LIKE A F***IN CHRISTIAN TO YOU?" Gaz shook her head. Murdoc uneasily walked towards Bubbles. Gaz followed at his heel. He took one step forward. She took one step forward too. Murdoc was starting to get the point when he raised his hand to scratch his head and she did the same.  
  
"Gaz! Stop fooling around! We gots aliens to catch!" Dib squealed. Gaz gave Dib a "death look" and Dib was like, "Mmmkay…" and walked off to find Zim.  
  
GIR walked over to Dib with Noodle. "Whatchya doin?" they both chimed.  
  
"I am trying to find Zim."  
  
"He's down there," Noodle and GIR pointed downstairs.  
  
"Thank you." Dib adjusted his glasses and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button to go down and gritted his hands together. "I'm finally going to catch Zim!" From downstairs, 2-D wandered over the elevators again asked "wot it was," but Zim ignored him this time, to wrapped up in his thoughts of doom. 2-D began playing with the buttons, sending the elevator up and down, up and down. Dib was screaming. Noodle and GIR were laughing.  
  
Upstairs, Bubbles happily strolled over to Gaz. She picked her up. "Aww, your just the cutest lil goth, yesh you are!" Bubbles said while rubbing noses with Gaz.  
  
"Put… me… down…" Gaz tried to warn her. But Bubbles just kept swooning of the little purple haired girl. Gaz got another "death look" in her eyes, before taking out a blade and swishing it across Bubbles' face.  
  
"Waaaahahahaha!!! She slashed me!" Bubbles screamed, dropping Gaz. Gaz dusted herself off, as an angry Murdoc walked toward her menacingly.  
  
"WOT THE BLOODY F*** DO YOU THINK YOU DID TO MAH GIRL?!?!" Gaz raised an eyebrow. This drove Murdoc over the edge and he instantly picked up the little girl and threw her across the room. Gaz smiled, yesh, smiled. Wow, her idle has actually inflicting mutilation upon her!  
  
"Wot's all this commotion?" a very peeved Zim came up the extra elevator. 


	4. BOX

Finally! Chapter 4!!! This one is longer than the others, it be funny like the others too! Read on, my little lab rats ( (it's a term I use, cuz I'm "scientifically testing my stories on you"!!!) R/R  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Zim. He had a little steel box in his hand and pressed a purple button on it. With a few jumps, the box popped open and enfolded Bubbles, Murdoc, Russ, and Noodle inside it. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" stated Zim.  
  
"Where'd my playmate gooo?" asked GIR.  
  
"Never mind GIR!" Zim said, "We caught the humans! Now all we have to do is control their minds so we can-"  
  
"YAY!" cheered GIR.  
  
Zim cocked his eyebrow. "So we can send subliminal messages to the listeners of the Gorillaz music!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Dib came hurrying up the stairs when he realized that Zim had gone up there, and he was afraid to go back in the elevator. What he saw was a huge iron crate and Zim "muahahahaing". "Stop you, alien!" Dib shouted, raising a hand and running over to Zim.  
  
Zim turned around and blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Yay! Can I play with him too?" GIR happily danced around Zim.  
  
"No! We must capture Dib too!"  
  
"Aww" GIR made a T.T face. Dib blinked. Then Zim pressed the little button in his hand again and a claw reached out of the trap and pulled Dib inside. Zim "muahahahaed" some more.  
  
Inside the trap, Russ looked up and down and tried to figure a way out in a calm, collective manner. Noodle was bouncing around and jumping up and down. Murdoc and Bubbles were making out, not even caring about the perilous circumstances that they were under. Russel shook Murdoc, who was proceeding to um… yea… who scowled at Russ. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE?!?!"  
  
"Sorry man, but we have a little bit of a more important problem on our hands so if you can please-" Murdoc was now back to Bubbles and began giving her love bites when Russ ripped him off of her. "YO!" Russ shouted. Murdoc and Bubbles both blinked. Noodle stopped bouncing. Russ cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
No one had realized that a new member had joined them. Dib pulled on Russ's shirt, "E…excuse me…" Russ's face went red with rage. "Okay I'll just – listen."  
  
"Okay, I believe we are stuck in the trap of an alien, and we need to find a way out-"  
  
"That's right!" Dib interrupted.  
  
Russ gave Dib a "not too pleased" look, which sent Dib to the corner to twiddle his thumbs. Everyone went back to jump around, make out, etc and Russ stood there and slapped his forehead. Dib tried to phone Gaz on his two-way and Gaz gave him another "death look", he seemed to be getting a lot of those lately. (Gee, I bet we all wonder why) "Gaz, Gaz, listen to me Gaz! You need to help us! Zim trapped us in this steel- thing!"  
  
"So?" came the response from Gaz.  
  
"So, we need your-"  
  
Russ looked over his shoulder. He hoped he didn't scare the little dweeb into talking to himself. Then he saw the two-way and grabbed it from the little boy. Dib, startled, turned around and blinked. "WHY THE F*** DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A COMMUNICATION DEVICE?!" Russ screamed at the God forsaken little dork. He started to talk to Gaz who was getting on his nerves with her gothy "I don't have to listen to you" attitude. So, he shouted so loud, that even though they were only on walky-talkies with those little TV-like screens that let you view the other person, he blew her hair back and widened her eyes. In fact, the scream was so loud, that it blew the little device out of Russ's hand and it landed next to Murdoc.  
  
Murdoc stopped fill in the blanking Bubbles and looked at what had hit him in the back of the head. He picked it up and blinked. Gaz saw him and smiled. She didn't say anything, just mumbled a bit. (A very unlike Gaz think to do) Murdoc was pissed at this little girl so he scowled at her, did a little grunt, and hung up, going back to Bubbles.  
  
Gaz stared at Zim from behind a plant. Murdoc. She must get Murdoc out of that trap. She ran at Zim and what do you think she did? Yesh! She gave him that infamous death look! "I need to open that." She said coolly. Zim started laughing hysterically. "RRRR" Gaz growled. She clenched her fists and kicked him in the crotch. (Wait; does Zim even have a crotch? Maybe I should have said "kicked him in the spligity-splooch"?) Zim doubled over in pain clutching his sides and closing his eyes. The button-control-thingy flew from his hands and Gaz caught it and pressed the button, releasing her love and the rest of the Gorillaz, plus Bubbles.  
  
Everyone looked around. Where had 2-D been the whole time? He had been playing around in the elevators.  
  
  
  
Didya like that? Don't worray! It's not da end yet! I fink I'm gonna add maybe one or two more chapters! ^-^ 


	5. Squirrels

Sowwy, it's been a while. I've been working hard on Love, Hate, and All That in Between. Please R/R this and that!  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!!!" cried Zim, little pissy anime pulsing plus thingys forming on his face. Everyone stopped and blinked. *blink blink* Zim went around the room and plopped a helmet much like Noodle's on everyone's head. He casually replaced Noodle's radio headphone hat with one of his own, which was definitely not a radio headphone hat, and definitely not playing Powerpuff Girls music. (And they'll be fighting crime, Trying to save the world, Here they come, Just in time, THE POOOOWURPUUUUFFFF GUUURRRLZZZ!!! *hits a flat* Erm… otay just pretend I didn't sing anything, mkay? *everyone in the room blinks again* I SAID SOWWY!!)  
  
"Can I have one too?" GIR danced around Zim happily.  
  
"No, just…No!" Zim told GIR, trying not to get too frustrated with the little robot.  
  
"Aww! Master! You look tense!"  
  
"GIRRR!" Zim's fists shook in anger. GIR shrugged and went up to a wall and started banging his head against it. Zim went like this ~.~ and then pressed another button on a spare remote that he pulled out of his pocket. A shockwave went through all the helmets and flashyed so that you could see the skeletons of everyone flash a few times. "YAAAARRG!!!" everyone with a helmet screamed. "Oops, wrong button." Zim heheh-ed.  
  
Zim pressed a different button on his remote-thingy and everyone started singing a really dumb song that sounded an awful lot like the Barney jingle:  
  
"I love Zim  
  
Zim doesn't love me  
  
Let's all bow down to him-e  
  
With a 'I obey'  
  
And a 'Do-whatever-Zim-wants' cuz he owns you  
  
Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom"  
  
GIR danced the Macarena and Zim applauded. Zim stopped applauding but GIR kept dancing, and dancing, and dancing. Zim coughed. GIR kept dancing. "That's enough, GIR…" GIR was completely ignoring Zim "Okay, you can stop now…" Yup, he was still dancing. "GIR! GIR!"  
  
"Yes Master?" GIR stopped.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
"Otay! Doom, doom, doom, doom," he began dancing again.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Oh look a squirrel!" GIR ran off after a squirrel.  
  
Zim coughed. Then he realized, "HEY! DIB! GAZ! YOUR NOT PART OF THE BAND!! NEITHER ARE YOU… YOU … GIRL WHO GLOMPED ME AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY!!!" He paused for a while. "Oh well, those FILTHY earth FREAKS won't notice…YOU are part of my plan! And YOU will do what I say! Muahahaha!" Zim turned around. "GIR! Come here! GIR?" GIR was frolicking around the yard on all fours, chasing after squirrels.  
  
"Awww! But Master! I was having fun!!"  
  
"GIR! It's time to get serious!"  
  
"Aww, okay. T.T But can I say goodbye to the squirrels first?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
GIR ran outside, not listening at all. "Bye, squirrels!!!" He came back inside after waving about 758.5 times. "Yesh?"  
  
"Hand me that…er…thing over there…"  
  
"You mean?" GIR innocently indicated to Murdoc's very big …uh…  
  
O_O "NO! I mean …"  
  
"The piggy?"  
  
"No, I'll get it myself…"  
  
"HERE'S THE PIGGY!" GIR screamed, handing one of his squeaky pigs to Zim.  
  
"No, it's okay, you keep it."  
  
"Yay!" ^-^  
  
Zim now aimed the remote-thingy at a radio-thingy and pressed the shocky button that had shocky-ed the Gorillaz, Bubbles, Gaz, and Dib 23 paragraphs ago. This time he shocky-ed the radio though, fortunately endorsing no pain upon the band + it's "newest members". A shock blasted through the radio and went all around the earth, shocking through peoples' headphones and the wires connected to radios plugged into walls. All of the sudden, everyone was hearing the "Gorillaz Barney-ish song" They twitched. "Ewww… what the Hell is this?" said all those preppy losers who dis people who listen to the Gorillaz. "Who the f*** are those new band- member-people?" shouted everyone upon hearing Bubbles' voice. Then, all at once, their faces drew a blank and they all started singing in monotone that oh-so-annoying-song.  
  
Ohhh, I left you on a cliffhanger! Don't fall off! 


End file.
